Gems of the Universe
by Roman Samurai
Summary: This takes place in an AU but after the events of mirror gem. Steven discovers he has a brother named Cole. with a tale of betrayal. love. and prophecy, expect to be in suspense from start to finish and expect to see old familiar faces as well as new ones. expect a new chapter on Saturdays! Enjoy! please any review you want. i will always look for ways to improve it for you!


**_Gems of the Universe_**

 ** _Characters:_** (ALL _NEW_ CHARACTERS WILL HAVE A * AFTER THE NAME)

Steven Q. Universe – One of the main characters. A short boy who has an Afro and slightly chubby with his gem on his belly, Steven is 14 years old and grew up then same way as on the show, without rose and with his father and gems. Steven is just like rose in every way: Kind, Funny, Caring, and pretty much the same as in the show. But this Steven is a little more serious at times when need be. ( expect love plots for this character)

Cole Q. Universe* – One of the main characters and Stevens's older brother. A tall slender more masculine version of Steven with short, straight black hair and blue eyes. Cole is around 3 years older than Steven, currently he is 17. Cole has had a different life than Steven, Cole was born naturally, but once Steven turned 2 years old, earth was invaded by homeworld gems as a last ditch effort to retake the temple but ultimately failed so as a last resort they kidnapped Cole and took him back to homeworld to experiment and do tests on him when Cole turned 6 he was sent to Kimbra to a prison camp. Where Steven is everything rose WAS, Cole is both everything she was AND WASN'T ( you will understand this better as the story progresses ) (expect love plots for this character)

Crystal gems – Perl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire) and bismuth (expect love plots for some of these characters)

Greg Universe – Steven and Cole's father, he is exactly the same as in the show but he has a mild form of depression from the loss of Rose and Cole so he tries to be more involved in Stevens life and is very over bearing. ( expect love plots for this character)

The Elements* - Steel, Bronze, Silver, Gold, the Oracle, And Commander Plat. These are a slaves for all the gems but they are also an unstoppable army that helps run all the prison camps on Kimbra and Urbis. They were created as an expendable force during the war. Unlike the gems they have no special weapon or power all they use are spears or clubs and sometimes just bare hands, with the golds being given armor, swords, and shields. All diamonds share this groups, meaning no one has complete control. Each diamond may use as many as she sees fit, unopposed. Unlike the gems when making them doesn't use any of the planets resources, so one planet can produce an infinite number of elements. However, they must be no organic life already on the planet.

Commander Plat* - Being the overseer of all life for the elements and being known as an elite commander and a top notch warrior in combat. He led the invasion of earth that ended with the kidnapping of Cole. Little is known about him but he is the only element to ever talk face to face with any diamond, Yellow Diamond. He is also considered to be higher in rank then even the most elite of gems.

Oracle* – Nothing is known of this strange person, but legend has it she has future vision that surpasses garnet and sapphire 100 times over. She is a member of the elements.

Rose Quartz – More will be reveled about her as the story progresses ( expect love plots for this character)

DJ Spike* - He is the DJ for the homeworld space radio station. He helps spread propaganda and news around home world and the colonies.

Jack Foster* - A 17 year old Australian who moves to Beach City with his uncle, Noah Foster, who got a new job as a marine biologist. He becomes friends with Cole shortly after his arrival. Jacks mom died during child birth and Jacks father was killed in the Middle East so as a result his uncle adopted him but they don't have much contact. Although they are close, jack tries to keep his distance from his uncle.

Noah Foster* - Jack's uncle who moved to beach city after reports of strange activity in the waters was reported by tourists.

Jasper – A home world gem sent to earth with Peridot and Lapis to check the cluster and be support for any conflict.

Saber Fang* – An intergalactic hunter and assassin.

Connie Maheswaran - She is Steven's best friend. Connie is introverted, curious and intelligent. Due to her parents' lifestyle, specifically her father's job, Connie rarely stays in one place for long and has been unable to form lasting friendships, which left her frequently feeling lonely.

The Diamonds – They are the rulers of gem homeworld and the colonies. Yellow, Blue, White, And Pink.

I am going to go ahead and release these characters, of course they are more and extras but these are the only ones to get used to and I'm releasing this early so you can get acquainted with the characters. This is set in an AU but not far from the original plot line. THERE WILL BE MATURE THEMES! Language warning! Would love to hear any excitement or if you want to who is a character you're excited to learn about come back every Saturday for a new chapter!

I really hope you enjoy and I respect and read every review, positive or negative.

Thank you!


End file.
